Vehicles with articulated frame steering predominantly are used as construction or forest vehicles, for which a good maneuverability in cramped confines is crucial. In such vehicles two vehicle parts comprising in each case vehicle axles are connected by an articulated joint with each other. The change in direction is effected by a horizontal pivoting (“buckling”) of the vehicle parts with the vehicle axles arranged at them relative to each other about the hinge center of the articulated joint, resulting in a more or less curved driving course dependent on the pivoting angle.
In case such vehicles with articulated frame steering shall optionally be capable to be operated in a mode in which the vehicle axles seen in longitudinal direction of the vehicle or in driving direction, respectively, are offset (so called “crab steering”), what in particular is the case at street rollers for the compaction of asphalt, the mounting point of the articulated joint at least at one of the two vehicle parts is designed in such a manner that it can be displaced in horizontal direction transverse to the driving direction, so that the respective vehicle part with the vehicle axle mounted at it can be displaced in horizontal direction transverse to the driving direction with respect to the articulated joint. As further embodiment it is known to use a double articulated joint for enabling the crab steering. Such double articulated joints consist of two conventional articulated joints of which each one is, with one of its hinge halves, connected with one of the two vehicle parts and with its other hinge half, at a distance, to the respective other articulated joint.
In case in addition to the crap steering capability an articulation of the vehicle axles relative to each other shall be possible, thus a rotation of them relative to each other about a rotational axis running in longitudinal direction of the vehicle or in driving direction, respectively, what in particular is the case at vehicles having a large track or roller width, respectively, according to the prior art the articulated joint or the double articulated joint, respectively, is connected to one of the two vehicle parts via an additional hinge connection, which allows a rotation between this vehicle part and the articulated joint or the double articulated joint, respectively, about a rotational axis which is running in longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
However, the vehicle known today which permit an operation in crab steering mode as well as permit an articulation of the vehicles axles compared to simple vehicle with articulated frame steering or double articulated frame steering, respectively, have the disadvantage that in addition to the articulated joint or the double articulated joint, respectively, they need further moveable assemblies, resulting in higher manufacturing and maintenance costs and necessarily also in a larger vehicle length with a corresponding loss in maneuverability.